raymanfanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Alter-Rayman: Kataklizm
thumb|left|450px Część 1-pojedynek z Raymanem Po uratowaniu wymiarów ja i Magnetic Rayman przywróciliśmy nasz sojusz. Stwierdziliśmy, że pierwszym naszym ruchem będzie zamach na mojego braciszka. Oczywiście uznał, że jemu się nie chce, więc posłał mnie. Rayman nie wie, co go czeka. Siedziałem w Piekle. Rozmyślałem, w jaki sposób mam chociaż zaszkodzić mojemu dawcy DNA. Postanowiłem wykorzystać moje zdolności do teleportacji. Teleportowałem się tam, gdzie był Rayman. Zrobiłem to w skoku, więc złapałem go będąc w powietrzu i również w powietrzu wróciliśmy do mojego domu. -Co się stało?! -W piekle mnie stworzyłeś... WIĘC W PIEKLE ZGINIESZ!-Oznajmiłem mu zdejmując kaptur z głowy. -Niech ci będzie...-Rayman wyciągnął... Nóż! -A więc masz nowy?! Niech tak będzie! I tak wkrótce spłoniesz!-Ja również złapałem za swój nożyk. Ale zauważyłem grymas na jego twarzy. Pewnie dlatego, że ma świadomość, że to ja mam oryginał. Bez słów mnie zaatakował. Szybko przechwyciłem jego cios i rzuciłem nim o ścianę. Kiedy próbował mnie zaatakować po raz drugi, doszło do locka- sytuacji, w której siłowaliśmy się mając broń w ręku. -Jestem dla ciebie za szybki... Jestem czymś więcej niż tylko klonem!Jestem twoim bratem!-Zacząłem się po tej kwestii maniakalnie śmiać. Po tym, szybko wygrałem locka i przenieśliśmy się na skały... Chociaż, sam go do tego zmusiłem. Po długiej walce zrzuciłem go z powrotem na glebę. Teleportowałem się do niego ale... w pewnym momencie coś mnie zamroziło! Usłyszałem po chwili krzyk Zeromana. -Tego już za wiele, Alter! Wiesz, że nie mieliśmy zamiaru cię atakować. -Zostaw go, Zero. Sam dam radę. -Obawiam się, że nie! CHODŹ TUTAJ!-Rzuciłem tym bez namysłu po odmrożeniu. Chciałem trafić Raya, ale Zeroman się rzucił, więc trafiłem w niego. Ale zaraz po przyciągnięciu rzucił się na mnie Rayman. Na szczęście otworzył się portal i z niego wyłonił się Magnetic... Część 2 a)-Wygrana i nowe wyposażenie -Jest nas dwóch... Jesteśmy potężniejsi... Nasze moce pasują do siebie jak lawa do ognia. Nie macie z nami szans!-Parsknął Magnetic Rayman -Wiecie że to nie prawda!Alter, ja zawalczę z tobą. Zero, zajmij się Magnesem. Walczyliśmy dzielnie. Pokonaliśmy naszych rywali. Pokazaliśmy im naszą potęgę. Ale zanim Rayman i Zeroman uciekli, powiedziałem do Raymana: *''Myślisz że nie znasz mnie- ja znam cię od zawsze! Myślisz że nie widzę cię - ja na ciebie patrzę! Myślisz że uciekniesz przede mną - znajdę twój zapach! Czekam aż umrę i znowu powstanę!'' Po tych słowach ja i Magnetic Rayman wróciliśmy do twierdzy. Zapytał się mnie o to... Czy chcę nowe wyposażenie! Odpowiedziałem mu, że chętnie. Niestety, wymagało to operacji. Uśpił mnie i obudziłem się z... Drugą włócznią... W drugim ręku! Teraz nasza moc jest znacznie większa! Część 2 b)-Z punktu widzenia Raymana... Alter i Magnetic co prawda nas pokonali, ale nie odebrało mi to woli walki. Odezwał się do nas Yamatsu. -Witajcie! Chciałem wam o czymś powiadomić... Alter i Magnetic są teraz o wiele potężniejsi niż byli przedtem. Magnetic kieruje się inteligencją, ale Rayman... Twoim bratem rządzi gniew! On... Zanim powstał, jego dusza była dobra. Ale przez to, że nie pozwolił ci zginąć, musiał przejść metamorfozę... Z duszy, która by ci pomagała zrobił się twój największy przeciwnik. On jest tak naprawdę drugim tobą- macie niemalże tyle samo siły i wiedzy, ale on zawsze będzie silniejszy, bo włada nim gniew... Ty walczysz spokojnie. On, nie wiadomo czemu, czuje żądzę zemsty... Nie wiadomo też na kim. Zachowuje się, jakby całe środowisko było przeciw niemu! -Masz nam jeszcze coś do powiedzenia? -Tak. Ponoć Magnetic załatwił Alterowi nową broń... Nie wiecie, czego możecie się teraz spodziewać... Część 3-Złamane zasady turnieju Po wymiarach rozniosła się ostatnio zaskakująca wiadomość... Za niedługo odbędzie się Turniej Rozdróż! Nowa próba sił... I możliwość rozwiązania sojuszu dwuosobowego, przez stworzenie całego zespołu... Chciałem to zrobić od tak dawna... Stworzyć Zebraną Talię... Ale jaki będzie symbol... Chyba najlepszym będzie dłoń, która trzyma dwie karty, a wokół niej owija się czerwona kobra! Tak! Rayman nie będzie miał szans... Jeżeli sami nie będą chcieli dołączyć, zmuszę ich siłą... *Osobny artykuł:Alter-Rayman: Złamany Turniej(opowieść) *Artykuł o grze: Rayman:Złamany turniej Część 4-Test nowej broni i zdrada Ja i Magnetic postanowiliśmy gdzieś przetestować moją drugą broń. Podczas turnieju, niestety, nasza drużyna została rozbita, byliśmy już tak blisko władzy, ale oczywiście jakimś cudem Raymanowi musiało się wszystko udać... Nie mam zamiaru budować tego wszystkiego od nowa, żeby znowu upadło. Sprawdzian mojej nowej broni odbył się znakomicie. Znalazłem pierwszy lepszy głaz, wystrzeliłem obydwie włócznie na raz, a Magnetic zrobił z nich korkociąg. Obydwie wbiły się w skałę, dodatkowo niemalże ją rozbijając... Z tym nikt nie ma szans. Po tym zrobiłem coś bardzo drastycznego... Podziękowałem Magneticowi za broń i zerwałem sojusz. Znowu! Teraz już nie jestem zależny od nikogo... Część 5-''Kim jest Nathan?, Tysiąc słońc, czyli następny armageddon? Za dużo informacji! Od innych przeklętych istot z Piekieł dowiedziałem się o dzielnym wojowniku. Z tego co pamiętam, nazywa się Nathan. Dowiedziałem się również, że przez coś, prawdopodobnie przez moje powstanie, ma dojść do prawdziwego kataklizmu. Każdy wymiar jest Osobny, ma własne środowisko itd. , ale wszystkie są w jednym układzie słonecznym. Wkrótce, o północy każdej nocy, w tym właśnie układzie ma powstawać kolejne słońce. Dojdzie do gigantycznych zmian klimatu. Prawdopodobnie tutaj, w Piekle, będzie tak gorąco, jak na tym jednym, które nas cały czas oświetla. Krótko mówiąc- wszyscy spłoniemy. Dla równowagi, potrzebny będzie... Klon klona. Mój klon, który będzie nie mrokiem, złością i gorącem, ale mrozem, dobrocią i jasnością. Natomiast nie wiem jak stworzyć taką istotę. Lecz najpierw w poszukiwaniu Nathana udałem się do Seido, ponieważ to jest jedna wielka metropolia. Uznałem, że nie będę wszystkich grzecznie prosił o jego lokalizację. Będę taki jak zawsze. Udałem się więc tam. Pierwszego napotkanego służbistę, na którego wołali ''Uratoh zapytałem się: -Hej, ty! Imię Nathan coś dla ciebie znaczy? -Trochę szacunku, młody! Przycisnąłem go do pobliskiej ściany. -Powiedz mi jeżeli znasz Nathana! Mam nóż w ręku i wierz mi, nie zawaham się go użyć. -Jakoś nie widzę! -No to go poczuj! Zacząłem powoli, coraz mocniej wysuwać ostrze z dłoni. -Dobra, dobra! Powiem ci, tylko przestań mnie dusić! -Za późno! Gadaj! Wskazał na najwyższy budynek pobliskiego osiedla. -Ostatnie... Piętro... Naglę wyczułem za sobą błysk oślepiającego światła. Bez namysłu powiedziałem: -Nawet tego nie próbuj, Ray! Czuję że jesteś sam... -To wytłumacz mi w takim razie, dlaczego zaczynasz terroryzować ten wymiar. -Jeżeli mi nie powiesz, co wiesz o Nathanie, skończysz razem ze mną w Piekle... -Nathan pochodzi z niewiadomo skąd i nie pamięta dokładnie kim jest. Świetnie walczy i rozszyfrował tajemnicę Tysiąca Słońc. Ma dojść do kataklizmu. Podobno przez Ciebie. -Dzięki, lecę. Słyszałem już o tym kataklizmie. Coraz bardziej zaczynam wierzyć w to, że rzeczywiście łączą nas jakieś więzi rodzinne... Część 6-Nathan, zagadki i pierwsze z Tysiąca Słońc! Pobiegłem w stronę budynku, ale jeszcze usłyszałem krzyk Raymana. Brzmiało to mniej więcej jak Uważaj, on często mówi zagadkami!. Kiedy dotarłem do budynku, Nathan wpuścił mnie do swojego mieszkanka. Rozpocząłem rozmowę: -Nathanie, sporo o Tobie słyszałem. Jestem Alter Rayman. Powiedz mi, jak udało Ci się rozwikłać przepowiednię Tysiąca Słońc? Przecież to nie po naszemu! -Zacznijmy od tego , że nie jestem z waszej rasy. Po 2 była przepowiednia trzech słońc, nie tysiąca. Ponadto uczyłem się tamtego języka i nikt nie przewidział, że powstaniesz. To całkowicie załamało linię czasu. Kiedy powstałeś, wszystko poza waszym układem zaczęło się dziać około 50x szybciej. Tysiąc Słońc miało być za 300 tysięcy lat. Przez wasz nowy upływ kataklizm rozpocznie się za jakieś 2, może 3 miesiące, jeżeli nie tygodnie. -A jak mam stworzyć swojego klona- przeciwieństwo, skoro już jestem klonem? -Może w ten sposób Ci to wyjaśnię. Jeżeli to rozszyfrujesz, to już nie będzie problemem: Co było dobre kiedy ten ogień się zapalił? Myślałem że to co się stanie będzie dobre ale to dobro było złe Wszystko się rozstrzygnie w oku cyklonu To nie jest początek, ale jeszcze nie koniec; Bo kiedy zło zacznie czynić dobro, a nadejdzie cyklon i to dobre zło znajdzie się w jego oku, już nigdy nie spłoniemy w ogniach Tysiąca Słońc... Dasz radę? -Czekaj... Co było dobrego w tym że powstałem, miałem być dobry ale coś spowodowało że jestem nienawistną bestią, nowy klon powstanie w oku cyklonu, kataklizm jeszcze się nie rozpoczął, ale to jeszcze nie koniec dobrych czasów, bo kiedy zacznę pomagać dobru cyklon nadejdzie i stworzy tego klona i zagrożenie zostanie zażegnane. Dobrze zrozumiałem? -Dokładnie tak jak powinieneś to zrozumieć. Nagle przez okno zaczęło świecić już nie zwykłe niebieskawe światło księżyca, ale jakieś dziwne, szare światło. Oboje wyjrzeliśmy i zauważyliśmy wschód... Nie jednego, ale dwóch słońc! -Nie sądziłem, że stanie się to tak szybko. Dziwne. Zadziwiające. Niezwykłe. Chyba za delikatnie oceniliśmy wasze załamanie osi czasu... Część 7- Za gorąco! Poszukiwania mnichów, zaczynam bawić w Raymana... Zrobiło się potwornie gorąco... Przynajmniej zauważyłem to po Nathanie, ja wyłoniłem się z lawy przez co jetem odporny na wysokie temperatury. -Z tego co zrozumiałem, muszę zacząć czynić dobro, nie pozwolę aby Rozdroża spłonęły! Ale nie pozwolę Ci umrzeć! -Leć, Alter! Ja dam sobie radę, wiem jak się uratować, nie pozwól zginąć milionom! Zrobiłem to co prosił. Szybko znalazłem się w Rozdrożach. Pierwsze co rzuciło mi się w oczy to pożar lasu, z którymi Małaki próbowały się uporać. Po prostu ogarnąłem ten ogień swoją kontrolą i go ugasiłem. Ujrzałem cierpiących w nieznośnym deszczu gorąca mieszkańców Rozdróż. Od razu rozpoznałem metaliczny, jakby przekrzykujący sam siebie głos Kenji'ego: -Czego tutaj chcesz, Alter? Nie dość, że mamy tu apokalipsę to jeszcze chcesz nas dobić?! -Nie jestem tutaj po to, aby was zabijać idioto! Przyszedłem wam pomóc. -Ty? Pomóc? Piłeś coś? -Nie, bo tak się składa że kiedy powstałem nasza oś czasu strasznie się zakrzywiła. Jesteśmy kilka tysięcy lat do przodu. Szukam mnichów. -A po co ci mnichowie? Z resztą jedyni do których kataklizm jeszcze nie dotarł, a jednocześnie są najbardziej pokopani, to ci z Wymiaru Chaosu!-Wtrącił się Zeroman. -Możemy ci w tym pomóc!-Zaproponował Rayman. -Tak, ale nie są potrzebne mi wasze oczy tylko wasze umysły i wszystko co wiecie o tej-wyciągnąłem karteczkę, na której zanotowałem zagadkę- zagadce. -Obawiam się że tylko mnisi to rozszyfrują do samego końca. Pożegnałem się z nimi i pognałem do Wymiaru Chaosu. Tam poprosiłem kilku mnichów o odnalezienie w tym ukrytego sensu i czy sam odczytałem to dobrze. W odpowiedz przytaknęli, i powiedzieli: -Ukrytym sensem tego jest to, że zło w Tobie nie jest trwałe i kiedyś zgaśnie. Ten moment chyba już nadszedł... W obliczu KATASTROFY! ...zło w Tobie nie jest trwałe... To zaczyna być irytujące... Część 8-Dalsze nerwy, za dużo adrenaliny! -Co jeszcze? -To jedno słońce... One nadeszło trochę za szybko. To już się nie powtórzy. -Miejmy nadzieję. I tak już doszło do katastrofy. -Tak już w innym temacie, słyszałem, że Fireless zmartwychwstał. -To niemożliwe. Spaliłem jego duszę. To przeczy moim mocom! -No tak. Sami nie wiemy, ale on na pewno żyje. -A gdzie znajdę cyklon? -To jest monstrum wędrujące po wymiarach. Tylko o świcie można go zobaczyć. -No to po prostu pięknie. A czy mnie i Raymana coś łączy? Jakieś więzi rodzinne? -To jest tajemnica na tysiąclecia -Super... A dowiem się czegoś o Sekindach? Pomogą mi w czymś? -Jeżeli potrzebujesz destrukcyjnej siły to tak. -A co z Firelessem? -Jego armia jest martwa. Nic nie znaczy. Odszedłem. Wiele się nie dowiedziałem, ale to zawsze więcej, niż nic. Poszedłem szukać dalej odpowiedzi, w Edenie. Konkretnie- w pałacu księżniczki Tanai. Baaardzo długo z nią rozmawiałem. Dowiedziałem się że w Edenie też kiedyś była taka apokalipsa, i że trwała ona jednak bardzo krótko. Wróciłem do piekła. Był to jednak bezsensowny ruch z mojej strony- wymiary czekają na ratunek, a ja sobie siedzę w piekle i medytuję... Część 9- Nowa zagadka, bunt w Zaświatach, kolejne zabójstwa z mojej strony... Medytowałem. Chciałem móc coś przewidzieć niczym Nathan. Ale nie byłem w stanie. Lecz kiedy ledwo otworzyłem oczy, zauważyłem, że przede mną zaczął palić się ogień. Pomyślałem: Czyżbym akurat w obliczu katastrofy stracił moce? Lecz umiałem stworzyć falę ognia. Było w porządku. Ale kiedy płomień przestał płonąć, w popiele dostrzegłem słowa: Boże uratuj nas wszystkich! Czy spłoniemy w ogniach Tysiąca Słońc? Za grzechy naszych dłoni, Za grzechy naszych języków, Za grzechy naszych ojców, Za grzechy naszych władców, Tych dobrych w jasnych krainach; I tych złych w mrocznych, Czy może za istnienie czegoś... INNEGO? To nie może dziać się naprawdę... pomyślałem. Jednak uszczypnąłem się. To prawda. Wyciągnąłem pierwszy lepszy kawałek papieru, który miałem przy sobie. Od razu zanotowałem te słowa. Zrozumiałem, że mam iść do Zaświata. To właśnie zrobiłem. Ujrzałem dawny zamek Firelessa. Wszystko było w porządku, poza tym, że dostrzegłem mnóstwo dymu. Postanowiłem tam się teleportować. Znalazłem się w tłumie ludzi, wrzeszczących, że chcą zmian, i że nawet Fireless był lepszy od tego nowego imperatora. Zapytałem się, czy mogę w jakiś sposób im pomóc. Odpowiedzieli mi że mam prowadzić atak na twierdzę. Wlazłem więc do niej i zacząłem... Właśnie... Znowu wpadłem w trans mordu. Strzelałem włóczniami, ogniem, podpalałem wszystkich żołnierzy imperatora. To nie była zwykła walka. To był trans. Szedłem przed siebie, i nikogo nie oszczędzałem. Za mną zostały tylko spalone trupy i wyrwy w ścianach, niektóre mające kilka metrów długości. Dotarłem do sali tronowej. Wysunąłem z dłoni noże jako zaczepy i wyrwałem wielkie wrota z zawiasów, jakby były z klocków. Ludność rzuciła się na imperatora. Nie przeżyli. Natomiast dostałem napadu furii. Wywrzeszczałem coś w rodzaju W imię wolności! i napadłem imperatora. Nie przeżył tego... Część 10- Czy to jest już koniec? Gdzie Fireless? Ocknąłem się z transu. Pomyślałem Co ja najlepszego zrobiłem? Miałem być dobry, nie obracać się z powrotem w stronę zła!. Ogarnęła mnie fala niepokoju, kiedy wychodząc z zamku ujrzałem setki martwych żołnierzy, wielkie wyrwy w ścianie, i niekiedy nawet czarny od temperatury szkielet. Cały czas nawiedzały mnie myśli typu To nie mogłem być ja... Lecz kiedy wyszedłem z fortyfikacji poraziła mnie strasznie jasna fala światła. Z trudem spojrzałem w niebo i ujrzałem nowe słońca. Ludność niemal umierała z gorąca. Niestety, to nie ogień, nie mogłem nad tym zapanować. Lecz ze mną było wszystko w porządku. Nie odczuwałem temperatur. Ale stało się coś nieoczekiwanego. Poczułem się, jakbym dostał w głowę czymś ciężkim i zimnym. Padłem. Jedyne co widziałem już za nim zemdlałem, to gigantyczne tornado. Obudziłem się nawet sam nie wiem kiedy, w każdym razie nic się nie zmieniło. Widziałem, jak ludzie czołgają się z gorąca, a ja po prostu stoję i nie reaguję na nic. Nagle odczułem, jakby coś wyssało ze mnie pozytywną energię- miałem wrażenie że już mi się nie uda, że już za późno. Ale przypomniało mi się o jednej rzeczy. Fireless. Nie mogę pozwolić aby znowu włos go dzielił od kontroli nad wymiarami. Postanowiłem go poszukać. Jako pierwszy cel obrałem Seido. Nie wiem czemu, ale coś cały czas mnie tam ciągnęło z powrotem. Ale po drodze zacząłem się martwić o Nathana. Czy on przeżyje? Czy on w ogóle jeszcze żyje? Czułem się inaczej. Wziąłem kawałek szkła który zawsze miałem przy sobie jako lusterko. Nie wierzyłem własnym oczom: Moje włosy... Grzywka nabrała koloru blond. Nie wiedziałem, co się stało. Czerń- to zawsze był ich kolor. Czemu nagle zaczęły zmieniać barwę? Nie chcę być drugim Raymanem! W obliczu kataklizmu cały mój świat obraca się do góry nogami... Część 11-Kolejna wskazówka, rozmowa z Raymanem, za dużo rzeczy do przemyślenia. Jak to?-To było pierwsze co pomyślałem. Miałem być dobry, nie zaczynać wyglądać jak Ray. W każdym razie obszedłem całe Seido. Zbadałem każde muzeum. Każde osiedle. Nic. Ani śladu czegoś co mogłoby mi pomóc. Postanowiłem udać się do Rozdróż. Nie uwierzyłem własnym oczom. Po wyjściu z portalu, zamiast ujrzeć piękne lasy, góry, i mieszkania Tinsów, zobaczyłem umierające pustkowie. Stało na nim zaledwie kilka ceglanych domków. Postanowiłem poszukać Raymana. Lecz po raz kolejny ogarnęła mnie pustka, kiedy na drzwiach domu niejakiego Sergieja, na moich oczach wyryły się słowa: ODSUŃ SIĘ ODE MNIE! Oddawaj moją przestrzeń w umyśle, JUŻ! Wszystko przypomina mi o TOBIE! TERAZ JUŻ JEST PO WSZYSTKIM! Co to ma być? pomyślałem. Niemożliwe. Zanim zacząłem rozmyślać dalej, usłyszałem z najbliższego domu zrozpaczony okrzyk. Przypominał mi głos Raya. Postanowiłem udać się tam. Zapukałem. Otworzył mi. -Alter, dzięki Bogu! Chyba pierwszy raz cieszę się na Twój widok. Widzę, że Tobie z włosami stało się to samo co mnie. Rzeczywiście, jego grzywa nie była już uderzająco żółta, tylko czarna. -Co się stało że tak krzyczałeś? -Zobacz, co na moich oczach wyryło się na lustrze. Zaniemówiłem. Pisało tam: A teraz stałem się częścią Ciebie, Zawsze będę tu, u Ciebie, Stałem się częścią Ciebie, Zawsze będziesz moim strachem, Oddaję część siebie aby móc stać się częścią Ciebie! -I co ty na to? -Kiedy byłem w drodze do Twojego domku na drzwiach pewnego mieszkańca wyryło się coś podobnego. Lecz charakter mojej wskazówki jest o wiele bardziej agresywny. Nie rozumiem dlaczego. -Nie rozumiesz? To były moje myśli! Słyszę TWOJE myśli. Nawet kiedy tego nie chcę. -Dziwne rzeczy ostatnio się dzieją, nie tylko tutaj. We wszystkich wymiarach. Przez to wszystko boję się wracać do Piekła. Mam za dużo rzeczy na głowie. -Ty? Czemu? -Pamiętaj że to na mnie spoczywa obowiązek stworzenia klona i zapobiegnięcia spaleniu tych wszystkich wymiarów. Rayman nie odpowiedział. Jakby zamarł. Postanowiłem bez słowa opuścić jego dom. Zbyt dużo ostatnio się stało. Część 12- Wizje, ja imperatorem? Idąc drogą do portalu, spotkało mnie coś, co nie stało się nigdy wcześniej. Poczułem pieczenie w dłoni. Padłem na ziemię, i widziałem jakby oczami kogo innego, jak wbijam nóż szkieletowi w głowę. Niemożliwe. Nie przewidziałem tego. Przechodził obok mnie Zeroman. Myślał, że jestem martwy. Wziął kij i mnie dźgnął. -Oddać ci z włóczni? -Oj, myślałem że spiekłeś się na wiór. -Nie prowokuj mnie. Nie teraz. -Bo co? -Jeżeli jest ci gorąco, pamiętaj że mogę sprawić że nic po tobie nie zostanie. Nie odpowiedział i pozwolił mi iść dalej. Poszedłem do Zaświata. Tam z kolei odbywały się wybory na nowego imperatora. Postanowiłem się wtrącić. -Nowego imperatora nie będzie! Jeden z kandydatów uciekł na mój widok. Wyczułem jego manę. To był Fireless. Reszta mnie wyśmiała. Natomiast publika pozostała w ciszy. -Jeżeli uważasz, młodziaku, że nowego imperatora nie będzie, to powiedz mi, jak bardzo liczy się twój głos w tej sprawie? Wysunąłem wraz ze sznurami oby dwa noże z dłoni. Teleportowałem się bliżej i otoczyłem się na chwilę ogniem. Na twarzach kandydatów pojawił się wyraz strachu. -Powiedziałem coś! Nowego imperatora nie będzie! Po tej kwestii, cała siódemka kandydatów podniosła ręce do góry i wyszła poza teren zamku. Ktoś z publiczności powiedział: -Niech on zostanie imperatorem! Przemilczałem to... Część 13- Olać to czy nie? To samo uczucie. Ta sama żądza władzy. Uciekłem. Nie mogę pozwolić aby znowu przez moją manię wielkości doszło do katastrofy. Blask słońc był oślepiający. Ledwo widziałem co mam przed sobą. Postanowiłem poprosić Yamatsu'a o pomoc. -No więc, Twoja podróż już zbliża się do końca. Czego nie zdecydujesz się zrobić będzie miało złe skutki. -Na pewno da się coś zrobić! W tej chwili przeszkodził mi Kenji. -Nie ruszaj się Alter! Wiem ze świata nie uratujesz! -Skoro nie, to chcę uciec, nigdy się nie żegnać! Chcę znać prawdę, odpowiedzi, już nie dłużej kłamstwa! Czuję się zdradzony, przez wszystkich! Patrzę za siebie, żeby uratować wam wszystkim tyłek, świat, i wszystko co jest wokół mnie, a jeszcze jestem olewany? To nie moja wina że chciałem zabić ciebie, Zeromana i Raya! Gdybyś był przy tym, kiedy powstałem, wziąłbyś na to poprawkę! Nie wiem czy mam w takim razie pozwolić spłonąć doszczętnie temu wszystkiemu, czy poświecić swoją psychikę i bawić się w Raymana! Obydwoje przemilczeli moją rozhisteryzowaną odpowiedź. Tylko Yamatsu odezwał się po dłuższej chwili: -To w takim razie wszystko przepadło... Nie chciałem tego porzucić, powiedziałem tak tylko po to, żeby wiedzieli, że mogłem olać to co mi powiedział Nathan, siedzieć w piekle i dobijać to co jeszcze istnieje. Przeżywam depresję. O mało się nie popłakałem ze zdenerwowania... Pamiętam linijkę z księgi którą raz przeczytałem.. A teraz ja staję się śmiercią. Niszczycielem światów. A nasz nigdy nie będzie już taki sam. W taki czy inny sposób. Usłyszałem wrzask przerażenia, W mojej głowie. Znowu poczułem to straszne pieczenie w dłoni. I coś nowego: Ból w palcu. Jakbym go sobie odciął. W mojej głowie zrodziła się nowa myśl: Muszę znaleźć Nathana... Część 14- To może być już nasz koniec... Natychmiast pobiegłem, prosto przed siebie. Nagle zacząłem widzieć dziwne rzeczy, jakbym nie był sobą. Uderzył przede mną meteoryt. Ale nic się nie stało. Spojrzałem na niebo. Było czerwone, a nad gruntem unosiła się cienka warstwa ognia. Pomyślałem sobie: Używałem każdej drogi zabójstwa, mniej lub bardziej brutalnej, a teraz przeze mnie krew niewinnych płonie na niebie. Napełniłem swój kubek łzami mych ofiar, a teraz wylewam to wszystko w bezkresnym oceanie ognia. Ale niestety, pływam w dymach tego co spaliłem. Nie należą mi się przeprosiny, mogę stracić życie- coś na co nie zasłużyłem. Ale w końcu ja i Rayman zostaliśmy stworzeni żeby być osobni, niczym osobne komnaty w sercu. Wina jest w tym tylko moja. Prawie nic nie widziałem, tak było jasno. Czułem że nadchodzi nasz koniec. Słońca spalą wszystko. Wszystko- coś, co niegdyś chciałem zniszczyć, teraz chcę to wszystko uratować. Rayman pewnie nie żyje. Reszta też. Być może tylko ja i Nathan stoimy na przeszkodzie, aby cyklon dobił wszystko... Część 15- Ostateczna walka o wolność. Eksplozje rozpostarły niebo! Moim oczom ukazał się winowajca. Ta istota, która stała za tym wszystkim. Cyklon. W jednej chwili wszystko wokół zamarzło. To będzie prawdziwe wyzwanie- olbrzymia bestia. Mały ja mam pokonać to monstrum. Zjawił się Nathan. -Alter, dobrze że się nie spóźniłeś! Po... -Nathan, odsuń się! Kiedy wpadnę w trans walki skrzywdzę Cię, mimo że nie chcę tego zrobić! To moja wina. Przeze mnie czas się zakrzywił. Przeze mnie doszło do katastrofy. Sam to naprawię! -Nie możesz! -Nie zmuszaj mnie bym Cię... Nathan ostro oberwał. Sam nie wiem czym. Ogarnęła mnie fala nienawiści. Wystrzeliłem nóż. Skakałem po bestii, paląc i tnąc każde miejsce na którym wylądowałem. Ale zostałem zrzucony. Dobra, powtórka. Skaczę, palę. W końcu miałem dosyć zabawy- zaryłem obydwoma nożami prosto w kręgosłup bestii. Usłyszałem dźwięk wybuchów. Słońca zaczęły wybuchać. Wygląda na to, że kiedy skończymy, wreszcie wszystko wróci do normy. Zjechałem, cały czas wbijając noże w bestię. Słońca wybuchały, jedno po drugim. Długo jeszcze skakałem i starałem się uszkodzić bestię. Nagle z mojego ostrza zaczęły wychodzić dusze. Dosłownie. Od razu kilka z nich rozpoznałem- to były dusze wszystkich wojowników których zabiłem. Unosiły się ich dziesiątki, jeśli nie setki! Motywowały mnie. Przed oczami stanęło mi wspomnienie: To echo nienawiści, które słyszałem przy zabijaniu Firelessa. Usłyszałem głos: Nie poddawaj się, jesteś już blisko celu. Musisz wybudzić Nathana. Jego błyskawice stworzą twojego klona i będzie już po wszystkim! Uciekłem od bestii jak najdalej. Upadłem. Nie wiedziałem co się działo. Zemdlałem. Widziałem wszystko... Oczami Firelessa! Urodził się we wsi Geido. Był tam uczciwym, pracowitym rolnikiem. Miał całkiem niezłą farmę i dobre zarobki. Pewnego razu, kiedy odwiedził poetę, niejakiego Drake'a Darwina, do mieszkania wparował ktoś inny. Zabił poetę. Fireless został za nic wygnany z wioski. Postanowił żyć na własną rękę. Odkrył portale do różnych wymiarów. Stworzył własną armię i został imperatorem Zaświata. Miał dobre życie i wielu służących. Przez głupotę Magnetic Raymana zdobył Sekindy i zaczął łączyć ze sobą wymiary. Zabiłem go. Ktoś go wskrzesił. Zapobiegał spaleniu przez około 2 tygodnie. Znowu zginął. Nie wiem co się stało. Ocknąłem się, w tej samej chwili co Nathan. Bez namysłu rzuciłem obydwoma nożami w głowę bestii. Nathan poraził ją jakimiś błyskawicami. Nie mam pojęcia, co się działo dalej. Poczułem w ręce ostre kopanie prądu i widziałem oślepiająco białą postać, która zabija bestię. W jednej chwili rażąca eksplozja przeszedła przez moje ciało. Obudziłem się w blasku światła. Coś białego oddało mi duszę. I zginęło. Dla mnie. Czuję, że odpracowałem to, co zniszczyłem. Stałem obok Nathana. Otaczało nas piękno Rozdroża. Nathan poklepał mnie po plecach i powiedział Dobra robota stary.. Natomiast przede mną stał Yamatsu, Rayman i cała reszta. Po raz kolejny tknęło mnie to dziwne uczucie, że uratowałem świat. Spojrzałem w niebo. Jedno słońce. Wszystko wróciło do normy. Spojrzałem w lustro. Zobaczyłem swoje naturalne, idealnie czarne włosy. Ziemia pod moimi butami się żarzyła. Wszystko jest już tak jak dawniej. KONIEC PODZIĘKOWANIA: TEGES, i cała reszta która mnie wspierała przy pisaniu tego opowiadania. Wielkie dzięki ;] Kategoria:Biografie Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Artykuły na medal